


WonderCroft DCU

by ThunderShock



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope, It makes sense, Museums, Sort Of, Still new at this, its 3am help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderShock/pseuds/ThunderShock
Summary: A rewrite of some scenes from BvS and justice league and a bit of my own work. Lara replaces Batman. I did a weird slightly no powers AU, where only Diana has powers.I love to hear from you guys! Let me know what you think





	1. Museum Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Has been edited for grammar and formatting issues

The curator of the museum made his way through the crowd interrupting Diana's conversation. “Excuse me there is something I'd like to show you very much” he said guiding Diana away from the conversation she was having.

As they made their way through the crowd he explained “Now some scholars insist it never happened but I believe it fits the action perfectly of a king who is also a psychopathic killer. For me it's the culmination of forty years of curating. And I can't believe it, I've finally got it here. It's the sword of Alexander.”

Without breaking stride Diana easily places her champagne glass on a passing waiters tray.

“It's the blade that cut the Gordian knot.” The curator says gesturing to an oxidized bronze sword behind a glass case.

“It's a triumph.” he says with much pride in his voice.

“Yes.” Diana says plainly.

“Enjoy.” the curator says leaving her to admire the sword in peace.

Diana examines the sword for a moment before sighing as a woman approached her from behind. The woman, Lady Lara Croft, who she had so briefly met at Lex Luthor's party previously. Is now standing next to her in a form fitting black dress.

“It's a fake.” Lara stated boldly and directly. “The real one was sold in ‘98 on the black market and now it hangs…”

Lara's voice fades out as Diana's picks up “Over the bed of the Sultan of Hajar.” Diana turns and faces her with a slightly smug grin,

“Excuse me.” she says as she turns and walks away from her.

“Excuse me, miss” Lara says quickly catching up to her and gently but firmly gripping her arm.

“The other night you took something that doesn't belong to you. Stealing's not polite.” Lara states as the continue walking next to each other.

“Is it stealing if you steal from another thief or should I say Tomb Raider?” Diana asks as she casually examines the other artifacts as they pass.

“Who are you? Do you work for Trinity? And its archaeologist.” Lara states firmly.

“Someone interested in the same group you are.” Diana says as the stop walking and face each other.

“Is that right?” Lara says with a slight grin.

“I believe that Trinity has a photograph that belongs to me.” She looks Lara right in the eyes to help state the urgency for the photograph to be returned.

“Did you get it?”

“As it happens no I didn't.” she says sounding frustrated and glances at a nearby artifact.

“The data you copied has military grade encryption.” she says before pushing past her. Lara quickly catches her arm again turning her back around so that she is behind her.

“You know with that dress 9 out of 10 men would let you get away with anything.” she says into Diana's ear.

“Oh, and your the tenth?” she says incredulously.

“No I'm guessing I'm the first woman” Lara says with a slight pause as she looks up and down the woman in front of her.

“to see through that babe in the woods act. You don't know me, but I've know a few women like you.” Diana steps away and faces her, then takes a half step closer and rests a hand on Lara's collar smoothing a small wrinkle.

“I don't think you've ever known a woman like me.” Diana says with a smug smile.

“You know what they say about little kids, born with no natural inclination to share.” she continues still fixing small wrinkles. Lara gives her a small grin.

“I didn't steal your drive. I borrowed it.” Diana leans into Lara's ear and says

“You'll find it in the glove compartment of your car.”

She walks away and says “Lady Croft” leaving Lara standing there.


	2. Regroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the seen in justice league where the team is back at the bat cave trying to figure out what to do next about Trinity (stepphenwolf).  
> This chapter is going to have less of the actual dialogue, because well it doesn't fit. Lara is once again in the place of Bruce Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a slight no powers au, diana is still wonder woman but aquaman, flash, and cyborg don't have powers. I just felt that it work better that way.  
> Have fun, i hope you enjoy it! <3

They failed and succeeded at the same time Clark their old teammate was alive but they lost the box to trinity. Arthur their resident vehicle specialist and all around hot head was not taking their failure well. He threw a small piece of machinery against a wall, where sparks sparks flew and the now broken machinery lay on the floor still sparking.

"Don't do that" Lara scolded him but no all too mad about it, more disappointed that she would have to take the time to replace it or make Winston Smith, her butler do it.

Diana leaned against a near by counter watching their exchange as she sharpened her blade. Sparks flying at every pass.

"We just got our asses handed too us and now Trinity has the third box." Arthur growls as her pushes past Lara making his way towards the exit.

"So we find them," Diana speaks in a clam and sure voice, halting Arthur in his tracks.

"If the boxes are even close to each other there is going to be some sort of energy signature, with that many people guarding one spot there has to be some sort of power." Still sharpening her blade.

Victor facing the window that looked out upon the hangar below spoke up "Trinity is going to be keeping them somewhere where they don't read, no internet no satellite coverage."

Victor having lost both of his legs and arms only recently got the highest end prosthetics. That allowed him to almost forget that they were just machines that replaced his limbs. Trinity had kidnapped him and his father and had caused the accident that lost him his limbs. They forced him to hack into several governments and commit various criminal acts. He had a full ride to MIT for computer science and a full ride to Ohio State for football, his whole life ahead of him. Changed forever in an instant.

"Well that narrows it down." Lara said still eyeing Arthur seeing if he was done throwing things around her laboratory.

"Not enough" Victor replied solemnly still staring out the window.

"So you can't find them or maybe you don't want to?" Arthur insinuated at Victor. Victor having inadvertently caused a oil spill a few miles from Arthur's home village that gave him enough time to escape Trinity.

"Arthur" Lara tried to war as Victor turned to face him.

"Yeah that was a great way to get rid of Trinity." Arthur said sarcastically.

"Man I didn't do that on purpose" Victor said trying to keep his anger off his face but failing to keep it out of his voice.

"Right because you can't control the machine." Arthur says will a scowl on his face and quiet fury in his voice.

"So uh is this a bad time to mention my blood sugar?" Barry Allen said hesitantly, enough of a distraction that it caused Arthur to break away from his argument before it got violent. The newest and youngest addition to the team. Barry Allen was a grad student that had asked Lara to mentor him as he got his degree in anthropology and criminal justice. Still new and unsure of him self, but Lara knew he was going to be the glue that held them all together.

"Very hungry." Barry said trying to lighten the mood as Arthur stalked away, but was also serious about the food.Diana approached Victor and placed a hand on his half human, half machine shoulder.

"Victor, you can find the boxes. You know how Trinity thinks. I know your scared of them, and if you go under, we will pull you back out."

Victor glances at Arthur then looks back at Diana "Just keep the little Merman away from me while I work." He says with a small smile that she returns as he starts to walk away.

"Barry go find Winston in the freezer, when you comeback get online, everybody checks everybody else's work." Lara says as she slowly makes her way towards Arthur who is at the other end of the room still angry from his confrontation with Victor.

"Listen, ahem, I was wondering if you could, you know, put out a, ahem, feeler? An aquatic feeler, ahem, do you talk to fish?"

Lara says with a bit of laughter in her voice at the mention of the rumor of Arthur's, so called powers.

"The water does the talking." Arthur says with a completely straight face.

"Of course" Lara says with a slight smile as she looks away. She sees what she thinks is a small smile at the edges of Arthur's mouth out of the corner of her eye.

"If the 'current' comes in strange it may point the way." Arthur says clearly not talking about fish anymore.

"Ok" Lara says strained as she continues walking. She gives a huff of pain, grimacing as she quickly grabs her shoulder for a moment before heading to her room.

Diana only having briefly looked up from her work noticed the hidden movement and watched with concern as Lara exited the room.

........................................................................................

Lara now alone back in her room winced in pain as she removed her injured shoulder from her jacket sleeve. She huffed a strained breath in the effort not to cry out in pain. She had handled worse and will probably again. She leaned over slightly to throw her scuffed up jacket from their most recent mission onto the chair near by. A strangled gasp barely escaped her lips as a sharp pain stabbed her on her right lower back. Quickly grabbing the painful area under her shirt in an effort to relieve the pain. That is when she heard a small metallic clip snap together. She straightened quickly and turned revealing Diana standing there with her red scarf around her neck.

Lara saw her eyes sharply snap from her back meeting her own eyes. She was expecting anger at hiding her injuries but all she saw was concern and for a second she thought she saw understanding. The quick movement aggrieved her shoulder again, she quickly grabbed it, only for her back to complain even worse.

"Wait, let me." Diana said slowly making her way towards her. Lara knowing she would not be able to fix it by her self and Winston busy trying to feed Barry, that Diana was her best option.

"Its just a little out of place." She said trying to undermine her pain so Diana wouldn't worry or see her in this much pain.

Diana gently placed her hands on either of Lara shoulder. She gently dragged her hand across Lara's shoulder and lightly across the slip of bare skin above the collar of her shirt. Lara's head leaned slightly forward at the touch, but Diana's fingers continued to her injured shoulder.

"So uh, Clark seemed to share your view on his revival." Lara said trying to distract her self from the pain that she knew was coming and from Diana. They had used strange magic that Lara didn't understand to bring Clark back from the dead. Lara hated not being able to understand something, but this was way out of her league. Diana an actual Amazonian, gods, monsters, and reviving the dead. She had seen some pretty weird stuff on her expeditions but nothing like this.

When she first met Diana at Lex Luthors party she would have never guessed that Diana would a) be here today with her on her team and b) be a real life Amazonian woman that was thousands of years old. She wanted to pick apart every memory that Diana had about the ancient world. Because Diana was born on the island of Themyscira she only had what the other women on the island told her about life outside the island.

When Lara asked how she came to the mortal world Diana had gotten guarded and tense. Lara had quickly asked a different question, something about the island. Diana had given her a small smile and told her the story behind the photograph and of Steve Trevor. Lara hadn't mentioned Steve Trevor again until the fight they had in the hangar over whether to revive Clark or not.

"He could have killed you." She stated sounding angry but calm at the same time, still upset with her for the low blow about Steve Trevor. Lara sighed as she said "I was willing to make the trade." She felt Diana's hand on her shoulder tighten for a brief moment before she said,

"And bringing in Lois Lane?" Lara could feel Diana's eyes starting at the side of her face.

"Remember what I told you about heart in the hangar. Bet you" Diana quickly pulled back on her arm with crunch as her shoulder was set back in place. "thought I wasn't listening." Lara finished through gritted teeth at the unexpected pain. Diana released her shoulder as Lara thanked her.  
Lara stood up and made her way over to the bar in her room. "You know you can't do this forever." Diana said concern in her voice. Lara huffed a laugh as she said,

"I can barely do this now, but Trinity, this is the job" Lara poured her self a drink almost to the brim of the glass and the regular two fingers for Diana.

"No its my job, and I haven't been doing it. I've been reacting not leading." Diana paused trying to figure out the best way of saying this,

"You know what you said about Steve Trevor..." Lara quickly interrupted her ,

"I'm sorry it wasn't any of my business." Diana stepped closer saying,

"You were pushing me to lead the team, but leaders get people killed. I fought always when i was needed, but to lead, to step into the light and say to people this is worth your life. When its your fault, their all Steve Trevor."

"We make it through tonight you can stay in the shadows forever, you can dress up in a tank top and sorts and raid a few tombs. I won't even sue." Lara said with a half smile when she saw Diana start to grin at her.

"If we get through the night." Diana said with a smile as the clicked their glasses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow i sat down for like 3 + hours and just word vomited this out.  
> I have edited this for grammar and formatting issues, let me know if there is a plot hole I've missed.  
> I love hearing from you guys let me know what you think! How did I do with the slight no powers thing? I did it this way to slightly integrate the Tomb Raider universe with the DC.  
> Also I need a new name for this now that its a 'series'  
> Thank you so much for reading <3


	3. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set up for recruitment and my own original scene! *welp* I hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not 2am this time! Man I'm wanting to do the whole movie with Lara but dam that would be a crap ton of work. Finals are close too, so my schedule is clearing a bit which might help.  
> Let me know what other scenes you guys would like to see.

[Diana]  
She was in her hotel room packing her things. She had convinced her boss, the curator, to allow her to travel to Gothem to look into some new pieces for the museum. All it took was a few bats of her eyes and a small smile and he quickly but acted reluctantly allowed her to go. She hated the fact that just because she was a woman that she could do things like that, but in this case it was necessary. It turned her stomach that ever small things like a few bats of her eyes could get a man to do anything for her, such sex driven creatures men are. Her mind drifted to the battle she had just returned from with Lara and Clark. Trinity had found something in Metropolis that allowed them to create a monster. It had destroyed part of the city before Clark made the ultimate sacrifice to save them all. 

She listened to the news in the background as she continued packing "But as of right now, much of the city remains in the dark tonight. Much Chaos", the power flickers and the TV's picture breaks for a second before continuing. "Much confusion happening on the streets of Metropolis tonight. I don't know if you can still those bolts of lightning." The power flickers again, the lights stay on but the cable cuts out. She rushes towards her laptop hoping to still have internet. The article on the fight from last night pops up immediately as she touches the keyboard. 'Metropolis still in the dark/ power surges from ship' she reads as a message pops up on her computer with a small ding. Its from Lara, with the title message saying 'Girls Share Too'. 

'Cracked Luthor's Drive, found your photograph'  
'But it dosn't belong to you.'  
She reads the messages getting slightly anxious at the thought of get secret getting out and seeing Steve Trevor's face again. She is still unsure of Lara Croft, she has fought battles with her, she knows her secret, will she expose her to the world, will she act like she did with Clark and come after her too? Another message pops up.  
Its the picture of her and her motley crew, her eyes catch on Trevor's face. Another message.  
'... it IS you'  
'Who are you?'  
'Where have you been?'  
Then a link attachment pops up next, 'Lex Corp - Trinity Hostile Research'. 

Four files pop up, she clicks on one of them and is taken to another menu showing various video footage. She clicks the first one, it's security footage of a convince store showing one guy grabbing milk. It cuts to a different angle showing someone mugging the cashier. It cuts to a different angle of the man getting milk this time showing his face, he looks at the mugger and quickly rushes him throwing him against the shelf's. 

She goes back and clicks a different subject file its body camera footage of a shipwreck with the green coloring of a night vision camera. The cameraman approaches a hole in the side of the ship, there is a pair of what look to be glowing eyes in the hole, then a large shirtless man covered in tribal tattoos exits the hole, he's holding what looks to be a trident. Before the cameraman can draw his gun the man stabs the cameraman right in the chest destroying the camera in the process. 

She clicks on the a third file and a video log of a scientist appears, showing the scientist talking and in the background a rotating table has a young man on it suspended by wires. She covers her mouth with her hand when she sees the mangled stubs of all of his limbs. "2400 hours and 2 minuets. Subject declining rapidly. All procedural interventions have failed. Outcome will be death." The scientist struggles to say the last words and the video cuts to different days of the same subject showing the scientist getting more and more frustrated. The video changes again she reads the video code of this one saying trial 246. "Dr. Silas Stone suspending all Clinical protocol US Gov, object 6-19-82 nanites have been successfully activated" The doctor lifts a syringe filled with what looks like liquid metal and injects it into the mangled boy. After a few seconds the boy starts screaming and slowly bits of metal start to appear out of his lost limbs. They start to take the shape of limbs before the video cuts out. 

She slams her laptop closed and hurries to finish packing. She has a certain billionaire to go see.  
\---

[Not part of the movie, worried on how this will work eep, well lets do this]

Diana found that Lady Croft was not a very difficult woman to find, the people of Gotham seem to have adopted the English woman as their unofficial Princess of Gotham. There were people tweeting out random pictures of her just going about their day. Diana just had to keep an eye out for the next #LadyCroft picture to be added to know where to head next. She was sitting at a small cafe outside of downtown Gotham, hidden away in a back table reading a book and sipping coffee while waiting for her phone to buzz alerting her of Lara's whereabouts. She may not like some aspects of mans world but she did love the food they made, coffee being one of her favorites right next to ice cream. 

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up to see where Lara was now but it was not a twitter alert but a text message from a blocked number.  
'What do you want with Lady Croft, Diana Prince?' the message read. A slight chill ran down her spine as she looked around the cafe but didn't find anyone or anything out of place.  
'Who are you and how do you know who I am?' she replied carefully.

'I have a feeling that we will meet very soon, and you've been making some interesting waves online. Now what do you want with Lady Croft.'

'She and I have something we need to discuss.' she was being cautious, if Lara knew who she really was what if this person also knew. The more people who know the more questions they will ask, and she can't have that. She needed to protect her island, her home.

'Very well she will be at the Gotham Museum of Science and Discovery tonight for their opening of their new exhibit on famous archeologists.'

'Who are you and why do you care about Lara?'

'Lets just say we have a common goal in mind and I'm not the one calling her Lara.' Diana scoffed at the message, she felt a slight blush blossom on the tips of her ears at the mention of how informally she had said Lara's, no Lady Croft's name. She emailed her boss to try and get an invitation to the party. Her boss wasn't happy that she hadn't returned yet, but she made up an excuse about the attack on Metropolis restricting flights. Luckily he bought it and said he would try and get her an invitation but to not be hopeful. She left the cafe a bit anxious but with a purpose, she had a dress to buy for tonight.

She got a call from her boss later that day as she was out shopping. There was no greeting, no hello, no 'Hi, how are you', just "How are you already on the guest list!?" her boss said almost shouting. 

Diana had to hold the phone slightly away from her ear so she wouldn't do deaf from all the yelling, "I have no idea, if I did would I have asked you for a spot?" she asked once her boss had stopped his tantrum.

"Uh, no I guess not." he grumbled on the other side of the phone.

"Do you know who invited me?" she asked extremely curious as to who invited to a party when she was supposed to be in a different country.

"That's the thing, it was Lara Croft who invited you. How did she know you were in the country or even who you are?" she was stunned, by both the fact that Lara had invited her and how to answer the question without giving away how she knew her.

"Well we did meet at that Greek exhibit opening, but I have no idea how she knew I was going to want to go to this event." It was true they were at the Greek exhibit together but under much different circumstances. Her boss seemed to accept that answer from her and grumbled a farewell to her. She hung up unsure how to process this information, but she knew she still had to get a dress. But now she had something or someone in mind.

\---

She wasn't planning on going to a party when she got to Gotham, let alone one with Lara Croft. She had been to two parties so far with her but each time she had time to prepare. So she might have gone a bit overboard with her whole wardrobe. She exited her taxi about a block from the museum, not wanting to be seen exiting a taxi in front of the museum, she was already on edge from the unknown number from earlier and now the party. She made her way up the stairs to the entrance and gave her name to the hostess at the front door. The hostess the entire time she was walking up had a slightly gaping look on her face, only regaining her composure with a light blush when Diana gave her her name. Diana never seemed to mind when women did this to her, they made her feel admired, but when most men do it they made her feel like a piece of meat. The hostess opened the grand doors for her and the sounds of idle conversation and music filled the air. She made her way around the exhibit stopping to talk with several of the people she knew. She had felt several of their gazes on her as she made her way around the exhibit, of both the men and women. The main part of the exhibit was dedicated to Howard Carter the man who discovered King Tuts tomb in Egypt, the most important discovery ever about ancient Egypt. There were several others including Heinrich Schliemann who discovered the sight of Troy, she might or might not have had a hand in that, Gertrude Bell, Arthur Evans, and several others. 

She had been there several hours but no sign of Lara yet. She was just about to leave when she saw a small section off to the side that she had completely missed, she had been around the entire exhibit almost three times. Curious she made her way over to it, it was a small piece about Richard James Croft. She gazed at the portrait of him and could see the similarities between him and Lara, their strong jaw and cheek bones. 

"If I was dead I would be right up there with him." Diana jumped at the sound of Lara's voice, so focused on the portrait.

"Well then I'm gland your not here yet." Diana stated with a small blush at being startled. Lara gave a small smirk and slight huff at her words.

"You look beautiful by the way. Red is defiantly your color." Lara said avoiding eye contact, focusing on the portrait in front of them. It was Diana's turn to smirk, she had chosen a dark red sleeveless dress with a high slit along her left leg.

Diana finally turned from the portrait to look at her, Lara was wearing a simple formfitting black sleeveless dress that stopped at her knees. Her face was another story, she still had a small smirk on her lips, but her eyes told a story in their own. They hadn't left her father portrait since she joined Diana, there was sadness in them, but also pride. When her eyes finally left the portrait to look at Diana a small blush crept its way up her neck when she noticed Diana's intense stare. 

"So I hear you've been looking for me." Lara said to try and break the intense silence that had enveloped them. 

"Yes, I want to know if your going to keep my secret or if I'm going to have the same problem as Clark." Lara's face darkened at the mention of her fight with Clark.

"No we are not going to have a problem. My issue with Clark was how unchecked his power was, and how he needed to know that there was as way to beat him. He was too idealistic for this world, and I was scared that once he realized how terrible people are that he might use his powers in a much more rule to world kinda thing. I might have misjudged him a bit but my dears were justified." Diana could understand where her fears came from having lived through two world wars and seen the terrors that they brought with them.

"And my secret will you keep it?". Lara looked directly into her eyes as she said,

"I will for as long as you want me to." Diana did not break the stare, searching for signs of deception in her voice and on her face, but found none.

She nodded accepting the answer, "Thank you, now who were those people in the files you sent me? They were very..." She paused trying to find an appropriate word for their setting "interesting people." 

Lara straightened as she said quietly "Not here." Just as she said that a young blonde girl in a white skimpy dress came running up to Lara, grabbing a hold of her arm. Lara tensed even more as the young woman said in a high pitched voice,

"Oh, my god Lara you didn't tell me you were going to be in town. You should have told me!"

She leaned into Lara's ear and said "We had so much fun the last time." Lara winced at her words, slightly pushing the young woman back.

"If I remember right you were the only one having fun that night." The blond pouted, giving Lara big puppy dog eyes.

Diana really did not like this girl, the way she grabbed Lara with possessiveness and the way she was manipulating her. When Lara's eyes looked towards Diana's with an apology and plea in them she knew what she needed to do. 

She offered her hand to Lara and said "Come on, lets go dance." The blonde scoffed at her hand saying "Can't you see were talking here." Looking back up at Lara's face "Right sweety?" More of an accusation than a question. But her eyes did not meet Lara's for they were singularly focused on Diana.

Lara reached out and accepted Diana's still outstretched hand with an exasperated "Yes." Diana made one last glance at the young blonde as she lead Lara to the dance floor. The blonde was glaring daggers at her, she returned it with a small smirk. That only further enraged the blonde as she stomped off. As she lead Lara to the dance floor she received some side glances at their entwined hands, and returned the favor with sharp stares.

Once they reached the dance floor they seamlessly entered the flow of the partners already dancing. Diana had one of her hands on Lara's shoulder and the other clasped with Lara's free hand. Lara with her other hand on Diana's hip moved perfectly with her and the music. 

"Thank you." Lara said in almost a whisper as the moved. Diana looked down at the slightly shorter woman at the first words she had spoken since they left the annoying blonde. 

"Your welcome, you looked extremely uncomfortable with her dangling off of you." Lara smiled almost laughing.

"Dangling is the correct word for her. Her name is Amanda Evert, she was a childhood friend turned turned girlfriend turned toxic ex-girlfriend. She turned into a monster after one of the expeditions we went on in Peru."

Diana raised her eyebrows at the word monster. Lara laughed and amended her statement "Figurative not literal." Diana smiled at her laugh. They fell into a comfortable chatter as they continued dancing.

As the party came to an end the pair, still inseparable, finally left the building. Only a few other people and staff were still inside as they left. 

"So where are you staying tonight." Lara asked with a slight blush on her cheeks, unsure if it was from the alcohol or the possible nature of her question. Diana didn't seem flustered or off put by her question as she easily responded "A nearby cheep hotel, this is supposed to be a work thing."

Lara frowned at the statement "No that won't do at all. You are staying my place." Lara stated firmly, unsure of where this bold forwardness came from. Diana cocked and eyebrow at her statement.

"My place is much better than a hotel and I'm assuming that you didn't drive here, so you would have to call a taxi, which would make you wait in the dark and cold in Gotham. Not the smartest move, so my place is your best option. Besides what kind of a friend would I be if I let you stay in a crappy hotel versus a nice warm bed at my place." Lara was rambling and she knew it, but there was no backing down now.

"So were friends now? I mean we did fight together and you do know some intimate secrets of mine but I know much less about you." Diana said with a smug smirk.

"What do you want to know?" and Diana smiled and replied "Everything."

\---

"So wait, you actually fought a T-Rex and beat it?!" Diana said incredulously. 

"Yep, killed it with fall rocks when I was in South America exploring some of the ancient ruins there." Lara said as she took a sit from here beer. 

They had gone from the party back to Lara's nearby apartment. Apartment was an understatement, it was a huge penthouse on top of one of the tallest buildings in Gotham. Lara had brushed off Diana's aw at her wealth stating "Its old money, someone had to use it. It might as well be me."

They had been talking on Lara's couch for several hours, sharing stories of their travels and adventures. 

"If I had my lasso here, I would make you tell the truth." Diana still not believing that Lara had fought a dinosaur. 

Lara raised an eye brow as she said, "You’re a few thousand-year-old Amazonian woman, who can fly and lift a car with your bare hands, and fighting a dinosaur is a stretch." Diana laughed "Good point."

They talked like this until the early parts of the morning until Diana had fallen asleep on the couch. Lara chuckled at the sight of the Amazonian passed out on her couch. She knew that sleeping on the couch would mess up her back, so Lara had gingerly carried Diana to one of the spare bedrooms. She knew the Amazon would be passed out till late in the afternoon by how loudly she was snoring in her arms. 

She had just finished tucking her in when her phone beeped. She quickly silenced it to not wake Diana. It was her alert system on Trinity, Mathias Vogel was spotted boarding a plane to China. She frowned, what Trinity doing in China? 

-THIS ISN'T WHAT I PLANED ON BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really liking this with all the Lara and Diana interactions replacing the Bruce and Diana interactions. I love that ship too but this one <3.  
> Maybe if other people like it as much as i do I'll do more or if I feel like it.


End file.
